The Rosie Mcay Stories
by RosieMcay
Summary: When a young detective and her partner face trouble they are usually the ones to solve the crime with alittle help from the Great Basil of Baker Street and Dr Dawson. First Fic.


14

**Rosie Mcay **

**Volume 1**

**By Sinead Garrity **

With thanks to:

Mr. Chris Ashley who made us all write detective stories in Y6 at Fairfield Primary.

To Mrs Toole for supporting me though primary.

To Charlotte Louise Taylor, you will always, in my mind, be Bella.

To my parents, Mark and Julie Garrity, you helped me with ideas when I was stuck and told me my stories were good even if they weren't.

Thanks to you Rosie Mcay is still here and living it not just a dead one-shot still in my writing book somewhere.

Thank you.

All publically recognised characters are owned by their respective owners

**The Missing Detective.**

_**Prologue **_

_Basil was sat at home, as per usual, in his study. His partner in crime, so to speak, Dr. David Dawson was cooking and by the smell of it, it was his favourite, lamb and Yorkshire puddings. Just as Basil was about to join David in the kitchen there was a very loud and sharp rap at the front door. Basil reluctantly got up from his old rocking chair and strode to the door. Opening the door Basil heard the soft click of a revolver gun aiming, before he had any time to react he was grabbed by a black leather gloved hand and pulled outside._

"_Call anyone and you will not live to see the light of the next day." Hissed a menacing voice Basil new oh so well. Basil did as he was told and went quietly with his captor whereas from his own home he heard the sound of shattering glass and Basil new that when he got back he would have a lot of cleaning up to do. The only question was when would he be back?_

**Chapter 1**

Rosie Mcay. A normal everyday young woman, well apart from the fact she has a gun under her bed.

Rosie was sitting, as usual, in her rocking chair reading the morning paper. Suddenly there was a loud rapping sound at the door. Rosie's partner in crime, Bella, ran down the stairs shouting "I'll get it!"

Rosie herself just mumbled and inaudible "ok,"

A rather old and shabby looking woman stood at the door. Bella was shocked that she recognised her, but she did. Bella gave the woman a small bow and invited her inside. A warm smile appeared on the new comers face. "Rosie, the doors for you!" Bella shouted into the living room.

"The doors for me? What sort of nonsense is that?" she asked Bella, but stopped suddenly when she saw her guest. Rosie bowed just like Bella had done. "Your Majesty, may I ask what you are doing at my home and why on _earth _have you been on the train?" Rosie asked, her London accent blossoming with each word. The Queen frowned at Rosie's question. How did she know she had been on the train? The Queen coughed, "Well Rosie, you see, Basil has been kidnapped…" The Queen trailed off into and uncomfortable silence. "kidnapped? Who on earth would want to do such a thing?" asked Bella. Rosie was pondering the very same question herself. Rosie walked from the hall into the living room and then into her study, which had a very lovely view of the river Themes. Rosie stood at the window a finger at her lips, the other had tapping out a rhythm on the windowsill. She was remembering the last time she saw Basil the Great Baker Street Detective, to give him his full title. It was at Scotland Yards annual winter ball, Basil had invited Rosie, just as friends mind you, but Rosie had wished they could have been more than that. "Rosie?" asked Bella, snapping the love-sick detective out of her daydream. "Sorry, what?" Rosie asked having not heard the question.

"Where do you think Basil is?" Bella repeated firmly.

"I do not know but it doesn't hurt to check his home first." Rosie mused.

"Right!" Bella exclaimed loudly, making the Queen jump slightly. Rosie ran up the stairs and entered her bedroom. She grabbed her beige detective coat and ran back down the stairs pulling on the coat as she went. Rosie's black heeled lace-ups hit the wooden floor with a clunk. She opened the front door, inclining her head when the Queen passed. Bella locked the bolt to the front door after Rosie had left it open. It was only a short walk to 221B Baker Street or Basil's home but with every step Rosie became increasingly more worried about Basil.

As the threesome approached Basil's home Rosie began the notice little bits of glass littering the street. 221B's windows were smashed and from where the small group had stopped they could see Dr. Dawson huddled under the kitchen unit. Rosie walked up the ornament strewn path, Bella and the Queen following hurriedly. They watched Rosie kick the door in and walk into the wrecked home. Dr. Dawson jumped from his hiding place holding his cane out in front of him like the sword which Rosie knew was tucked neatly inside.

"Dawson, it's only me!" Rosie snapped.

"Oh…" Dawson let out a sigh and straightened up his top hat.

"S…sorry Rosie, I…I thought you where someone else." Dawson stuttered with some sort of fear. Bella rushed into the room and started inspecting Dawson to see if he had any injuries. Luckily he hadn't. When Bella had finished fussing over Dawson he pulled a chair into an upright position and sat on it. Rosie soon followed as did Bella and the Queen. "David, what happened here?" Rosie asked carefully, not sure if she wanted to know. Dawson took a deep breath. "Dr. Foster and his henchmen came and just… wrecked the house but I heard Rategan's voice talking to Basil." Dawson finished shakily. Rosie's mind was buzzing. "Rategan and Dr. Foster, what in God's name would they be doing together?" asked the Queen curiously.

"Maybe Rategan was out to get Basil and Foster knew you'd come after him, Rosie, so they worked together to get their enemies." Bella said musingly. Rosie jumped up and knocked her chair over in the process. "Bella! You're a genius!" Rosie shouted and flew out the door. Bella looked confused at first but as soon as she had thought through what she had said she was running out the door after Rosie.

Rosie ran down Baker Street and as she did she counted 7 sewer girds. Rosie stopped. This was it. Rategan's lair. Having been here many a time when she was a child, Rosie knew every kook and cranny of this place. The sewer grid was not open so Rosie and Bella pulled it open as silently as they could. Rosie looked at Bella and nodded. Rosie jumped down into the stench below the streets of London.

Rosie gasped when she saw the scene in front of her. Rategan and Basil were face to face, Rategan's face so close to Basil. Rategan had his claws out ready to tare Basil limb from limb. Footsteps sounded behind Rosie but she ignored her detective impulse to turn around, she thought it was Dawson. Oh, she couldn't have been more wrong. Dr. Foster grabbed Rosie's wrists and before she could even blink Rosie was chained up next to Basil.

"I hope we get through this." She whispered her eyes searching the sewer block she knew to well.

"So do I Rosie, so do I." Basil muttered. Rosie turned her head to look at the man she had known almost all of her life and smiled. If she had to die with anyone it would have to be him, Basil. Basil leaned closer to Rosie, who felt his hot breath on her lips. Basil kissed her, he had been wanting to kiss her for years. Rosie's whole body stiffened and just as she started to relax the pair hared a chuckle.

"Aww, I always knew you'd make a cute couple, it's a shame I'm going to have to kill you Basil." Rategan spat.

"Enough for you to say, Rategan, you all to evil vigilante!" Rosie shouted (wrong move)!

"I AM NOT A VIGILANTE!" Rategan bellowed so loudly that the sound rang in his captor's ears. Bella silently jumped down the sewer grid and shot at Rategan whilst he was still steaming from being called a vigilante, for even though he was he didn't like being called one. Rategan shouted loudly in pain as the bullet sank into his thigh. Bella swerved round and shot Dr. Foster in the shoulder as he walked up behind her. The next thing Bella did as the evil duo became unconscious was that she took a very small key out of Rategan's coat pocket and set Basil and Rosie free from their restraining shackles. Bella smiled proudly as she help the others cart Rategan and Dr. Foster to Scotland Yard.

Rosie, Basil and Bella were stood outside two of the most secure cells in the whole of Scotland Yard. All three of them were smiling proudly as they watch Dr. Foster and Rategan being locked away, both were exceedingly unhappy and both were beginning to plot their revenge on their separate arch-enemies.

The girls said their goodbyes and headed of to their home.

Later that night Rosie received a phone call from Scotland Yard. The only information that was given was that Dr. Foster ad some how tunnelled out of his cell and escaped, the guards thought he would be looking for Rosie herself. Rosie swore, which was very un lady-like of her and grabbed her suitcase, which she had packed because she knew the Dr. Foster would come to her house looking for her as he knew where she lived. She was moving to North London and with Bella in Africa on a medical trip all Rosie could hope for is that hr partner would hurry up and come home soon.

Rosie headed out the door.

She must start looking for that blazed devil now.


End file.
